tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Percy and the Left Luggage
Percy and the Left Luggage, retitled Percy and the Baggage in American releases, is the twentieth episode of the eleventh season. Plot Percy is given several jobs. Amongst them is collecting Dowager Hatt's luggage. Percy thinks collecting the luggage will be easy and does all of his other jobs first, but when Percy sees the Fat Controller's car driving away, he is at a loose end; he must choose to either collect the luggage or get the children to a party on time. Luckily, Edward kindly takes the children and Percy delivers the luggage just in time. Characters * Edward * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt (not named in US narration) * Jeremy (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) Locations * Sodor Airport * Wellsworth * Peel * Maithwaite * The Fishing Village * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * The School * Maron Trivia * A photograph from this episode was released as a Royal Mail stamp in 2011 to mark the Reverend W. Awdry's centenary. * Stock footage from Dream On and Gordon and the Engineer is used. Unaltered and extended footage from Thomas and the Storyteller is also used. * Going by production order, this is the twenty-fourth episode of the eleventh season. * This episode was never released on DVD or shown on television in Norway. It was only released on a website in 2015. Goofs * Percy takes his last load of trucks to Peel; but when he returns to deliver the lights, they have disappeared. * Though one is not seen, a shadow at the top of the screen reveals that there is three signals in the shot of Gordon with the express. However there is only two tracks, so the third signal is redundant. Also they are all up, so Gordon is technically passing a signal at danger. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Eleventh Series * The Best of Percy DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection * The Best of Friends AUS * The Complete Eleventh Series DVD Boxsets * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) THA * Dirty Work (Thai DVD) Gallery File:PercyandtheLeftLuggagetitlecard.png|Title card File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage1.png File:GordonandtheEngineer18.png|Stock footage File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage2.png|Sir Topham Hatt with his grandchildren File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage3.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage4.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage5.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage6.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage7.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage8.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage9.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage10.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage11.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage12.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage13.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage14.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage15.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage16.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage17.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage18.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage19.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage20.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage21.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage22.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage23.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage24.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage25.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage26.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage27.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage28.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage29.png|Percy at Peel File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage30.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage31.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage32.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage33.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage34.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage35.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage36.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage37.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage38.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage39.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage40.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage41.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage42.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage43.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage44.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage45.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage46.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage47.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage48.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage49.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage50.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage51.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage52.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage53.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage54.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage55.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage56.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage57.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage58.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage59.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage60.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage61.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage62.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage63.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage64.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage65.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage66.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage67.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage68.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage69.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage70.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage71.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage72.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage73.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage74.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage75.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage77.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage78.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage79.png File:DreamOn77.png|Stock footage File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage80.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage81.png|Dowager Hatt File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage82.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage83.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage84.png|Jeremy and Percy File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage85.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage86.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage87.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage.jpg File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage88.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage89.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage90.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage91.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage92.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage93.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage10.jpg File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage11.jpg File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage12.jpg File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage13.jpg File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage14.jpg File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage15.jpg File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage16.jpg Episode File:Percy and the Left Luggage-British Narration|UK narration Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes